wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starseer the NightWing
This character is the very, very old OC of Puppy! Please do not use any of this without my permission! Thank you! __notoc__ Starseer is a young NightWing seer, the daughter of Dreamwatcher and Prophetseeker, sister to Gatekeeper, girlfriend to Vulture. Second oldest character I’ve ever created. NOTE: May contain possible spoilers for The Deadly Dragonet! Please proceed with that thought in mind! Appearance “I originally thought she was light for a NightWing; then I decided just to drop that fact.”~Me As the quote says, originally I thought Starseer had light-for-a-NightWing scales, being mocked by Firelily for being a hybrid for such. Starseer has dark purple main scales, with dark pink (yes, I’m claiming that pink) and blue secondary colors for her markings. Her wings and spikes are a midnight blue. She also has green eyes, something quite a few of my WoF OCs posses (even the ones that are shown not really have eye colors, like SandWings). She is fatter than you’re average NightWing, given her healthy diet, but is a bit shorter than an average dragon her age. Starseer has the silver teardrop scale of a mind-reader, and wears no jewelry. Backstory Starseer was born on an island just outside of the NightWing Island volcano’s reach, to a not really young couple. Her mother was an animus, Dreamwatcher. Her father was the queen’s right hand (equal to Morrowseer, or slightly above/below), Prophetseeker. And she had a brother three years older than her, who was born under a moon and was an animus. From birth, she had an expectation. She was meant to be the “perfect” dragonet Battlewinner made Prophetseeker mate for; an animus, twice moon born to win over the Rainforest. Starseer was no where close, only touching the lowest of those qualifications with Gatekeeper’s own powers thrown into the mix. She grew up with that knowing, that she wasn’t enough for her queen and her father, but just perfect for her mother and her brother. Starseer almost never focused on what the queen or Prophetseeker thought about her; only what Dreamwatcher and Gatekeeper told her and what they showed her. Gradually, Starseer noticed the yelling between her parents. Always ending with her mother in tears as she said some weird words that began with “enchant this...” Gatekeeper started acting stranger, too. He hugged her more, saying how sorry he was that he couldn’t change fate. She never knew what it was for until she turned five. That night, Gatekeeper woke her up and led her over the sea to the NightWing Island. There, her mother waited, tears in her eyes yet a smile on her face. She told Starseer she was going to send her off to the mainland- someplace Prophetseeker would never look for her. She’d be safe, but they couldn’t come with her. They had to stay there, to keep down the fort and stop Prophetseeker from finding her whereabouts. And let’s just say, Starseer cried until no more tears would come out. She was terrified; but her mother gave her something called a “Dreamvisitor” so then she could visit them in their dreams. So she’d truly never be without them. With the parting gift in her talon, Starseer walked through the tunnel and into the mainlands of the Rainforest. Using the other tunnel to wander closer into the Kingdom of Sand, Starseer met Vulture, a terrified SkyWing the same age as her. Both moderately traumatized from recent events, the two found quite a lot of things in common and quickly became friends. When they decided they couldn’t live off of the sparse food supply of the desert or the mountains, Starseer showed her new friend the tunnel to the Rainforest. There they stumbled on the RainWing village, where a young mother had lost her egg. She was desperate to find it, even fantasizing what the dragon looked like and what her name was. Starseer asked Vulture if they could help, and he accepted the mission. They learned the dragonet’s name was Firelily. With that name in mind, Starseer and Vulture were able to Dreamvisit the dragonet to pinpoint her location to bring her back to her mother. They learned that Firelily wasn’t alone, either; she had two other dragonets with her, plus her captor and her daughter. Then they spent the next five years looking for Firelily, and then the events of The Deadly Dragont happens. Since I don’t feel like explaining that, I’m gonna skip to after that story. After they brought Firelily and her friends back to their parents, she and Vulture went off to find their own families. I plan to write that story someday, in an adventure/romance/fulfilling-ending-to-long-needed-story kinda way. Personality Starseer is kind and brave, and a bit too persistent for her own good. She’s very easily guilt-tripped and gullible, though will stop at nothing until the dragon she was helping was happy again. She’s as quiet as can be around dragons she doesn’t know or dragons taller than her (after all, Prophetseeker was huge compared to her), though is quite chatty around dragons like Vulture. Starseer is often daydreaming when she’s not doing important things, or while she is, and in turn can be seen as absent-minded to those who don’t truly know her- though even Vulture would admit to the idea being true sometimes when she’d zone out. She's not at all fond of large crowds, and fears the return of her father and his wrath. At night, instead of sleeping, she'd normally sit out and stargaze, remembering her past and the stories that come with it. Relations Prophetseeker- Starseer’s father, and a dragon she wasn’t very influenced by. She’s amazed that she’s spent five years without seeing him, but knows one day her luck will run out. Dreamwatcher- Starseer’s mother. Dreamwatcher gave Starseer a Dreamvisitor of her own, and for about two years after she ran away she Dreamvisited her with it. She misses her dearly, and hopes to be reunited with her soon. Gatekeeper- Starseer’s older brother. They used to Dreamvisit each other often after she ran away, but then both of them got too busy with not getting caught to do it anymore. She wants to find him again, so they could all be a family once more. Midnight- Starseer doesn’t remember Midnight much, only remembering her as Dreamwatcher’s sister. Illusion- Technically Starseer’s cousin, and Midnight’s daughter. Vulture- Starseer’s boyfriend, who she’d known for five years. They’re as close as close can be, and she tries her best to stay out of his thoughts. Together they helped bring Firelily and her friends back to her parents. Firelily- Starseer knows the young SandWing-RainWind hybrid thinks both her and Vulture are pests, and that she secretly cares for them as friends. They’d mostly got to know each other through weekly Dreamvisits. Firelily’s Friends- Starseer is acquainted with Firelily’s friends, Dimglow and Umbra. She and Vulture had started looking for their parents, too, after Firelily told them she wasn’t alone. Starseer was glad to see them both happy. Hibiscus- Hibiscus had hired Starseer and Vulture to find her daughter, Firelily. She always felt sorry for the young RainWing mother, not wanting her to have the same kind of broken family as she had. Cactus- Starseer had talked with Cactus about...two times. Even then, Vulture was the main talker in those conversations (he was much better at talking to other tribes than she was). Even then, she sometimes wondered why such a dragon would have a child, nonetheless a hybrid. Sidewinder- Starseer has never actually talked to Firelily’s brother, only watched when Firelily interacted with him and while Cactus shouted orders at him. She half-pities him for mainly living with Cactus, only seeing his mother every once and a while. Several Other Dragons- Since I feel like Starseer should know more dragons,here it is! Most likely her father’s minions, like Ray (where did he go?), Celeste (thank the moons her dragonets are safe), and Bog (rest in peace, you dummy-for-upsetting-Prophetseeker). Other * “I am so, so sorry, but your name is going to make a lot of sense right now.”~ old Celeste quote to Starseer before knocking her out, in my first WoF fanfic (whatever the moons it was called) * Starseer was created around when I was reading The Dark Secret, as a conversation between her and Vulture in the first story they were in (where the above quote came from) was “But what if I come across the things that are kidnapping those RainWings?” “Oh, I’m sure they’re just NightWings wanting to take over the Rainforest.” Because back then I thought it was cool to say things only the readers of the books would now, apparently. * Starseer is nicknamed “Starry” by both Vulture and Gatekeeper (though the other dude doesn’t know the other calls her that). Gallery FFD07599-BE50-48E8-A32F-C8898C733077.png|Old Starseer and Vulture drawing, marked with the words “Let the Night Sky live on” BE492473-23E8-4FB9-B220-C3E08CC92A09.jpeg|Starseer’s Joy Ang-style base; first of its kind Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)